


Celular

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Celular

****Celular** **

****

****

La tarde en que Draco cumplió 140 años el Londres muggle quedó prácticamente incomunicado. El que uno y otro acontecimiento estuvieran relacionados pudiera o no ser de interés para el lector…

Podría, mejor, hablar de que el día fue soleado y la noche estrellada (y se podían escribir los versos más tristes esa noche)… o de que Draco había recibido una tortuga como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su bisnieta – que había ido a parar, ¡oh por Merlín Sagrado!, a Hufflepuff –. Per el punto es que los muggles londinenses quedaron incomunicados por espacio de tres, cuatro o cinco horas – ¿quién lo sabe con certeza? – mientras los ingenieros encontraban qué andaba mal con el equipo.

La historia de cómo los ‘aparatujos’ dejaron de funcionar es bastante corta y carece de humor – intencional –. Reza de la siguiente manera: Así como el quijote, en sus andanzas, se peleó contra los molinos de viento, a Draco le dio por enfrentarse osadamente, montado sobre su escoba y no sobre Rocinante, a las terribles torres de comunicación satelital.

De más está decir que él ganó –cuatro veces–. Y que la tortuga recibió el nombre sagrado de Celular.

PD: Harry cuidó celosamente que nadie mencionara la palabra “senil” en diez kilómetros a la redonda. Yo no recomendaría que el apreciable lector se atreviera a pronunciarla.

 

 **Créditos** : La idea de mezclar al Quijote con los celulares es mía O_O; el Quijote es de Cervantes (ku e pede); las torres de comunicación satelital son de  ~~Carlos Slim~~  empresas que tienen más ceros en sus cuentas que los cabellos que yo tengo en la cabeza.

Esta palabra fue sugerida por: lusse_kun y apoyada por full_xstacy 

 

 ****


End file.
